1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a substrate processing apparatus used for applying processing such as film formation processing to a wafer, etc., is used in a manufacturing step of a semiconductor device. As a processing performed by a single wafer processing type substrate processing apparatus, for example cyclic processing can be given, which is the processing of alternately supplying a plurality of processing gases. In this cyclic processing, film formation is performed on a substrate by setting a source gas supplying step, a purging step, a reactant gas supplying step, and a purging step as one cycle, and repeating this cycle for a specific number of times (n-cycle).
A single wafer processing-type apparatus for processing substrates one by one, is known as the substrate processing apparatus. For example, such a single wafer processing-type apparatus includes the one configured to supply each kind of gas (for example, a source gas, reactant gas, or purge gas) on a surface of a substrate to be processed from its upper side, and exhaust each kind of the gas supplied to the surface of the substrate to the upper side of the substrate.
In the substrate processing apparatus configured to supply and exhaust a gas from the upper side of the substrate, for example if a vapor phase reaction occurs between a source gas and a reactant gas, a desired processing cannot be performed on the substrate. Further, for example if the source gas or the reactant gas, and a purge gas (inert gas) are mixed, dilution of the source gas or the reactant gas occurs. Therefore, it is important to supply each kind of the gas to the surface of the substrate in a state of not being mixed but being separated, for realizing an appropriate processing.
An object of the present invention is to provide a substrate processing apparatus, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium capable of appropriately applying processing to a substrate, when each kind of gas is supplied/exhaust toward the upper side.